Multichannel controllers are commonly used to control a wide variety of systems. For example, a multichannel controller can be used to control a pan and tilt camera system. In such a case, one channel of the multichannel controller may be used to control pan motion of the pan and tilt camera system, and another channel of the multichannel controller may be used to control tilt motion of the pan and tilt camera system. One method of providing multichannel control has included using controllers with physical joysticks. Positioning of the physical joysticks causes signals to be sent to the system being controlled.